Turnabout's Fair Play
by Mogo Girl
Summary: What happens when Cait decides that maybe a little turnabout is fair play? She's tired of waiting on Hawke and moves on with her love life but will Hawke let her go or will he decide it's finally time to let her know how he really feels before it's too late? Hopefully a little lighter and more romantic romp through the lives of our two heroes than I usually do. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Turnabout's Fair Play**_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

_A/N: So I'm tired of Cait always chasing after Hawke and thought maybe it was time that we showed her in a little different light. So Caitlin is going to give Hawke a taste of his own medicine, so to speak. What happens when she starts flaunting guys in front of Hawke just like he's done to her with his many women? Just a fun idea that I had and I really have no idea how long this will be. It could end in another chapter or two or it could go on for a while. We'll see what develops and how Hawke reacts to this new Caitlin __ There will probably be very little or no Airwolf action in this one, just so you know…as for now, I'm planning on this being a relationship-based fic. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

"No, Dom! I've made up my mind and that's final!" Caitlin said with determination as she stood in front of the mirror in the hangar office and brushed out her hair. "I can't wait around any longer for something to happen."

"But, Caitlin…he'll come around. I know he will. Just give him a little time," the older man pleaded as he watched Caitlin fold up her work clothes and put them in the overnight bag she had brought with her.

Putting her hands on her hips to show she meant business, the red-head turned towards Dom with fire in her eyes. "A **little** time, Dom? He's had two years! If he hasn't figured it out by now well then I can't imagine he ever will. And, honestly, I'm tired of waiting. I'm not getting any younger, you know. And, anyways, it's not like he's waited for **me.** Every time I turn around he's got some other woman that he's flaunting in front of me and when we are together he treats me like nothing more than an annoying little sister. Well I just can't take it anymore. It's time I went out and found someone that will treat me like a real woman!"

Dom blushed at Caitlin's last statement but he knew she was right. Ever since Caitlin O'Shannesy had shown up on their doorstep two years ago, Dom had known that the young, feisty, red-headed pilot was in love with his surrogate son and business partner, Stringfellow Hawke. Sure, she had come under the pretense of bringing back the remains of String's buddy and to find the 'black battleship with rotors' that they had used to save her from the corrupt Sheriff in Pope County, Texas, but anyone with any sense at all could see that she was in love with the pilot. Well, anyone but Hawke himself, pparently .

"I'll talk to him, Cait, how about that?" Dom asked in a last ditch effort. He had seen from the start that Caitlin was good for Hawke. Hawke's life had been filled with a lot of pain, both physical and emotional, and as a result he had become moody and dark, often beyond his 36 years. But since Caitlin had been around, Hawke had started to change. While he could still brood with the best of them, Dom had started to see a lot more moments of light and laughter coming from the young man and he could trace almost every one of those moments back to Caitlin O'Shannessy. Caitlin was also one of the few people that weren't intimidated by Hawke and could take him on one-to-one and not be shy about putting him in his place when needed. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Caitlin was exactly what Stringfellow Hawke needed in his life and deep down, Dom knew he loved her even if he was scared to say so.

Caitlin's face softened as she reached out and rubbed Dom's shoulder. "Dom, I know you want String and I to be together, and for a long time that's what I've wanted to but I can't keep following him around like some love-sick pup. I've got to move on and give myself a chance to find someone who really cares for me and isn't afraid to show it. I know you understand, right? "

Repositioning the red satin "Santini Air" ball cap on his tangle of grey curls, Dom sighed and nodded. "I understand, Cait. I guess I just hoped that he'd quit being so stubborn and come to his senses. You go, now…go on your date and have a good time. I hope this new guy can give you what you're looking for, sweetheart."

Leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss, Cait smiled at the older man as she wiped off the lipstick she had left on his cheek. "Thanks, Dom. I don't know if Kirk is the one or not but I'm going to start making an effort to find whoever that "one" is, I know he's out there somewhere. And it's not like I'm leaving you guys, I'm still a part of Santini Air and the Airwolf crew, right? I'll be seeing you almost every day…just like always. String will always be my best friend, maybe in just a different sense than you and I had once hoped. "

Dom just smiled as he watched Caitlin head out of the office towards the front of the hangar where he had seen a handsome black-haired man drive up in a convertible sports car. About the same time, Hawke drove in on his motorcycle and parked it inside the hangar next to the Stars and Stripes-painted helicopter that was Dom's pride and joy. Caitlin threw her bag in the back seat of her date's car and turned to give a quick wave to both Dom and Hawke as she got in. Dom waved back as he walked over towards String who just nodded back to Caitlin as he watched her and her date drive away.

"Caitlin was awfully dressed up," Hawke said as he took off his helmet.

"Yeah, she looked nice didn't she?" Dom said hoping to get some kind of reaction out of the younger man.

"Yeah, I guess so. Who was the guy?" Hawke asked trying to sound non-chalant.

"Oh that? That was her new guy…I think she said his name was Kirk. From what I understand they're getting pretty serious." Dom made the last statement as he cut his eyes over to Hawke.

"Serious? Just last week there was out with some other guy…you know, the one with the spiked hair and she said he played in a band or something?" Hawke shook his head as he wondered what was going on with Caitlin. "Seems like she's been going out a lot lately."

"Well, String, she is young and pretty and smart; quite a catch for some guy. Why shouldn't she be out there dating and having fun?" Dom continued to goad the younger man hoping String would get a clue.

Hawke just shrugged his shoulders as he dismounted his motorcycle. "Yeah, why not?" he mumbled as he followed Dom over towards the coffee pot on the work bench.

"C'mon kid, we've got work to do," Dom said once he had poured a cup of coffee for himself and String. He could tell that Hawke was mulling over things about Cait and for the time being maybe the best thing to do would be to just let him stew for a while. Maybe Caitlin's more active dating life was just what String needed to make him realize what he was missing out on. Dom could only hope.

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Turnabout's Fair Play**_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

**Chapter 2**

Hawke had decided to stay late at the hangar and finish up on some work that he'd gotten behind on. Or at least that's what he'd told himself even though he had probably spent more time gazing out of the hangar towards Caitlin's car than doing any actual work since Dom left. Glancing at his watch he was surprised to see it read 11:15 p.m. Taking one more look outside to make sure Caitlin's car was still in the lot, he turned back to the engine he had been 'working' on for the past several hours.

"_I don't know why I'm worried about when Cait gets back to pick up her car," _he thought. He had meant to turn his full attention back to the damaged engine he was trying to repair but just as it had all evening, it seemed that his mind kept wandering back to Cait and the way she had looked when she left earlier. "_But she sure did look nice in that light blue sweater she was wearing," _Hawke reflected as he once again unconsciously laid down the tool he'd been working with and started to walk towards the hangar door. _"It looked really soft and touchable…"_

Hawke leaned against the hangar door and looked out into the early summer night sky. He kind of liked being at the hangar late at night when hardly anyone else was around. It wasn't the cabin but he could still look up and see the expanse of stars that filled the sky and the sounds of the few aircraft that came and went at that time of night could be comforting as well.

"_She looked pretty good in that convertible, too," _he mused as his thoughts continued to focus in on Caitlin. _"Her red hair blowing in the wind and those freckles that just seem to dance around her face when she's laughing and having fun," _he smiled as he remembered the look of joy on her face as the car had left the lot. _"Of course, she would have looked a lot better with my arm around her shoulder instead of that slick-looking guy that picked her up." _

Just then a pair of headlights came around the corner shining across the hangar and breaking Hawke out of his reverie. "Damn," he said out loud as he looked up to see Caitlin's date bringing her back to the hangar and he realized where his thoughts had been all evening. "What the hell are you thinking, Hawke?" he mumbled quietly as he headed back into the shadows of the hangar.

Almost subconsciously, Hawke positioned himself back at the workbench at an angle that he could watch Caitlin out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she waited for her date ("_Kirk, was that his name?"_) as he came around to her side of the car and opened her door while offering her a hand up.

"Thanks, Kirk. I had a really great time tonight," Caitlin said with a dazzling smile.

"Me too, baby," the dark-haired man said as he put both arms around her waist.

Hawke suddenly felt a surge of jealously come over him. _"Get your slimy hands off of her!" _he wanted to yell as he watched the interaction between the two. He wanted to turn his eyes away, after all it really wasn't any of his business, but at the same time he just couldn't seem to make himself stop looking. _"Damn, Hawke, what the hell's the matter with you? Caitlin's a big girl and can go on a date if she chooses. Even if it is with some not-good-enough-for-her, too-handsome, sports-car driving, yuppie guy. Get a hold of yourself, it's not like she's cheating on you."_

However, things went instantly from bad to worse as he watched Cait lean in and make the first move to kiss the guy who returned her invitation with anything but a gentlemanly, we've-only-been-dating-for-a-week, kiss. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Hawke knocked the wrench he had been working with off the workbench sending it clattering loudly to the floor.

Caitlin jumped at the sound of the noise, not realizing that anybody had been around. "Hawke? Is that you?" she yelled as she pulled out of Kirk's embrace and looked behind her date into the shadowy hangar.

Stepping forward so she could see him, Hawke came out wiping the grease off his hands with a rag. "Yeah, Cait. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to interrupt. Hope I didn't scare you."

"No, it's alright. I'm just surprised you're still here. "

"Yeah well I've had some work to catch up on that Dom's been hounding me about and I didn't feel like making the flight all the way up to the cabin so I thought I'd just stay here tonight and get some things done."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Cait said eyeing him somewhat suspiciously. Hawke never missed a chance to escape to his cabin if he could help it, especially on a beautiful night like tonight. Looking into his blue eyes that shone like steel even in the low light of the hangar, Caitlin sensed something else behind those eyes but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Hmmm Hmmmm," Kirk cleared his throat behind the two pilots.

"Oh, Kirk!" Caitlin said as she flushed with embarrassment although she wasn't really sure why. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Kirk Stafford, this is Stringfellow Hawke."

"Nice to meet you, Hawke," Kirk said as he reached out his hand. "I've heard a lot about you. I think you must be the world's greatest pilot, at least according to this sweet little lady here."

Hawke shook the man's offered hand, working hard to keep himself from grimacing as he felt the weak grip that was returned. "Yeah, well, don't believe everything you hear. It's good to meet you but I better get back to work." With one quick glance back at Cait, he turned and walked back across to the workbench.

"Well he's not Mr. Friendly now is he?" Kirk said with a frown as he watched Hawke walk away from him.

"Who, Hawke? Don't mind him. Once he sets his mind on something he gets kind of focused. He's probably just thinking about that engine he's working on over there," Cait explained even though she was kind of befuddled at Hawke's shortness with Kirk, herself.

"That's alright, babe. I'm more worried about you being friendly anyways," Kirk said to Caitlin with a wink. "You sure you don't want to come back to my place , tonight? Night's still young, you know."

Hawke felt his hands clench as he overheard the conversation with his super-sensitive hearing. _"Don't go with that jerk, Cait. He's not right for you," _was all he could think as he waited for her response.

"Not tonight, Kirk. I've got an early flight lesson in the morning but we're still on for tomorrow night, right?'

"Yep, I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Okay, great…I'm looking forward to it," Caitlin said as she leaned in and gave him another quick kiss and then watched him as he drove away.

Turning around she was surprised to see that Hawke had walked back over next to her. 'Oh, Hawke!" she said as she bumped into him and found herself with his arms around her as he reached out to keep her from tripping over him. For a split second the two stood there looking into each other's eyes before breaking apart.

"Sorry ,Cait. I thought you knew I was behind you. "

"No that's okay, Hawke. I guess I wasn't paying attention," she said with a nervous smile.

"So, Cait…I wasn't eavesdropping but I heard you say you were going out with Kirk again tomorrow night? I thought you were going to come up to the cabin with Dom and spend the weekend?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, well I meant to talk to you about that, Hawke." Cait said as she fumbled in her purse, presumably looking for her car keys. "Kirk's planned a real romantic date..dinner at that new French place, dancing, you know all that stuff and I just couldn't turn him down. Do you mind if I take a rain check?"

"You really like him, huh?" Hawke asked as he gave Caitlin one of his patented stares.

"Yeah, I think I might. It's still early in the relationship but he's definitely worth the chance," she answered as she did her best to avoid Hawke's piercing eyes. "I mean, he's really sweet and he pays attention to what I say and he remembers the things I like and, I don't know….I guess it's nice to have someone who works hard to make you happy every once in a while."

"Yeah, I guess so. If he really makes you happy, Cait," Hawke said as he reached up and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry about this weekend, we'll do it again another time."

"Thanks, Hawke," she said as she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Hawke gave her a quick smile and then watched as Cait turned and headed out to her car. _"So, Hawke, you're just going to let her go?_" he thought as he heard her open her car door and get in. _"You know if you called to her right now, she'd come back. But you let her drive off and you might as well give her away at her wedding to some other guy."_ As he watched her car back out of the space and head towards the gate, he couldn't seem to get his voice to work or his feet to move. By the time he found his voice again, he looked up to see that she had gone.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Turnabout's Fair Play**_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

_A/N: Just a quick note about the whole "curse" thing. We all know that that's a big part of Hawke's story but, while I mention it here, I just don't plan on dwelling on it too much in this story. I really want this story to be more about Hawke realizing how he really feels about Cait and also to keep it a little lighter. I sometimes think the curse has been done to death (no pun intended) and think that any relationship they have has to go beyond that. Anyways, I hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying _

**Chapter 3**

Hawke spent the rest of the night trying to get Caitlin out of his head but the feel of her sweater and the look in her sparkling blue/green eyes when he had caught her in his arms earlier kept haunting his memory. The fact that he could still smell the remnants of her musky perfume, not too girly yet with just the right touch of femininity, wasn't helping things either. "_What the hell's come over you?" _he kept thinking to himself. "_You know you can't be with Cait…not in THAT way. It would ruin the best friendship you've ever had and let's not even think about the 'curse', " _he tried to convince himself but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get the red head out of his mind.

Tired of tossing and turning on the cot in the hangar, Hawke gave up trying to sleep and got up just as dawn was breaking across the morning sky. Figuring he might as well get the day started he put on the coffee pot and headed to his locker in the back where he kept a razor and a fresh set of clothes.

Before long he heard someone pulling up in front of the hangar and assumed it was Dom. "Hey Dom, you're here early…" he started to say as he came out of the back pulling a clean sweater over his head but stopped short as he saw Caitlin walking into the hangar carrying a box of Danish. She smiled as she walked up to String.

"Well I know we both had a late night last night but I hope I don't look so worse for wear that you've mistaken me for Dom!" she said with a chuckle as she set the box down next to the coffee pot.

"Uh, no, of course not, Cait," Hawke stammered as he finished pulling his sweater down over his waist. "I just didn't figure you'd be here so early since you were out kind of late last night."

Cait poured herself a cup of coffee as she took a good look at Hawke. She wasn't sure why but he actually seemed nervous. _"Maybe I just caught him off guard…I know how he hates not having control of a situation,"_ she reasoned with herself.

"I've got an early morning flight lesson, remember?" she offered in way of explanation.

"Oh, yeah…I guess I forgot."

"Sounds like you need this coffee more than I do," she said with a grin as she handed over her cup of coffee to Hawke. Pouring herself another, she grabbed a raspberry Danish from the box and turned to head out towards the Sikorksy helicopter that was outside the hangar. "I guess I better get my pre-flight done. Wanna help?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Hawke said as he caught up to her and slipped an arm around her waist as they headed out to the chopper. Hawke had never been a real touchy-feely kind of guy but with Caitlin, it had always seemed natural for him to just throw an arm around her waist or shoulder when they were close. Caitlin was almost the same height as Hawke and it just seemed that their bodies always melded well together…it was comfortable. Or at least that's the way he'd usually describe it. This morning, something seemed a little different however…there was something almost electric that ran through him when he put his arm around her.

As they approached the Sikorsky, Hawke reluctantly pulled his arm from Cait's waist and headed over to the other side of the chopper to start his check of the nose section and main rotor while Cait headed around back to check the tail rotor.

After a few minutes, both got ready to enter the chopper. "So Cait, who's this lesson with?" Hawke asked as he climbed into the co-pilot's seat to check some of the internal systems.

Climbing in the other side and sitting next to Hawke in the pilot's position, Caitlin busied herself checking switches and gauges as she answered. "Pete Taylor."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Hawke asked as he did a quick check of the radio.

"Oh, you remember, Hawke…he was that corporate guy from Capricorn movie studios that we did the stunt for last month. After watching us he decided he wanted to learn to fly himself. "

Turning to look at Cait, Hawke couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Yeah, Cait, I remember. He was also the one that couldn't keep his eyes and hands off of you! You're not really serious about going up alone in a helicopter with this guy, are you? It's obvious that a flying lesson isn't what's on his mind!"

"Stringfellow Hawke!" Caitlin exclaimed as she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. She was surprised by the look on his face. If she hadn't known him better she would almost say that was a look of jealousy in his eyes but jealousy wasn't Hawke's style, even if he had something to be jealous about, which he didn't. "I'll have you know that, One…I can take care of myself, thank you very much and Two…Pete's a very nice guy. We even went out a few times after our job with the studio was done and while we decided dating wasn't for us we've remained very good friends. So I suggest you back off."

"Sorry, Caitlin," Hawke mumbled. "I didn't know you two ever went out."

"Well, guess what, String?" Caitlin said as she hopped back out of the chopper and left him sitting in the cockpit alone. As she turned to look back at him her eyes were flashing, "I don't run my dates by you before I decide to go out with them and my personal life is just that…personal! Now, if you'll excuse me, Pete's going to be here for his lesson in about 15 minutes and I'd like to freshen up before he gets here."

"Yeah, sure." Hawke watched as Caitlin turned on her heel and headed back into the hangar. _"Damn, she's beautiful when she gets riled up!" _was the only thought that ran through his head.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"String!" Hawke jumped slightly as felt Dom tapping him vigorously on the shoulder.

"What is it, Dom?" he asked as he looked at the clock for the third time in as many minutes.

"Where the hell have you been, kid?" Dom asked as he looked at the younger man with concern.

"What do you mean? I've been right here working on this damn carburateur," Hawke growled.

Dom chuckled as he looked at the mess in front of String on the workbench. "I'm not sure 'working' is the right word, String. More like staring at it and hoping it'll fix itself! I've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes and you haven't heard a word I've said. What's with you?"

"Nothing's _with_ me, Dom." Hawke snarled back at the older man although he wasn't sure why he was so angry himself.

"Okay, okay…sorry I asked. Sheesh!" Dom said knowing that there was no reasoning with String when he was in one of his moods.

Sighing, Hawke put down the part he was working on and looked at Dom. "Sorry, Dom…I guess I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah…why didn't you just go back to the cabin, String? It's obvious you didn't get much done around here last night."

Before String could answer, Dom saw him cock his head as he heard a copter approaching and watched as String immediately went to the door of the hangar and watched Cait land the Sikorsky back on the tarmac. Suddenly, Dom realized what had been on the younger man's mind. _Well, well, well…" _Dom mused as he saw how tense Hawke looked as he watched Caitlin and Pete Taylor disembark. The look on Hawke's face didn't ease any when he saw Caitlin give her student a quick kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye. _"I do believe that boy is jealous!" _Dom thought with a satisfied grin as he turned and headed back into the office. _"Maybe he's coming around after all!"_

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Turnabout's Fair Play**_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

_A/N: So I finally realized that I kind of goofed when I titled this story as there is another story by the same name already out there on this FanFic site. I had even read the other story and I still didn't realize what I had done…duh! So to the other author, I'm sorry for stealing your title (although she has been more than gracious in saying it was okay) and I truly didn't mean to copy someone else's idea. I think the stories are different enough that it works out in the end but wanted to own up to my own mistake and inattention to detail. Thanks!_

**Chapter 4**

It was Friday night and Dom had joined String up at the cabin for a weekend of fishing and relaxation. Hawke had really been looking forward to the weekend, the first one the Santini Air crew had had in quite a while with no stunt work or Airwolf mission scheduled, but now found himself dreading the two days ahead since Cait had bowed out. It wasn't that Dom wasn't good company, the two of them had spent many a weekend together at the cabin before Caitlin had showed up on the scene but Hawke suddenly found himself missing the sound of her laughter and the flurry of activity that she always seemed to stir up when she was there.

Dom and Hawke had just finished up their dinner of freshly caught fish and pan seared vegetables and were now sitting outside around the campfire drinking a few beers. "You sure are quiet tonight, kid…even for you," Dom observed as he glanced at the younger man who had barely said more than three words to him since they'd arrived at the lake.

"Well, you know what I say about good friends, Dom, talking isn't necessary."

"Yeah, kid, I know," Dom said as he took another swig of his beer, "and if you were here with me I wouldn't mind but I have this feeling you're about 100 miles away right now."

"And just where do you think I am, Dom?" Hawke asked as he continued to stare blankly into the fire.

"If I had to guess, String, I'd say that you're probably thinking about a fancy French restaurant in LA and a certain redhead." Dom had already set himself for String's usual denial but what he wasn't prepared for was the answer that he got instead.

"Yeah, Dom, I think you're right. Sorry."

"Now dammit, kid!" Dom started to protest when he stopped himself as he realized that String had just agreed with him. "Wait a minute, String…did you just agree with me?"

"Yeah," Sting said as he put his beer aside and looked up at his mentor. "Dom, I don't know what's been going on with me lately but for the last couple of weeks I can't seem to get Cait out of my mind. And then when she cancelled on us for this weekend, I don't know, I just felt kind of lost. I guess I hadn't realized how much I had been looking forward to having her…and you, too, of course, Dom…up here this weekend. It seems like I don't get to see her very much anymore, you know? She's always running off for this date or that date and the only time we see her is at work."

Dom smiled slightly as he listened to String. "You miss her."

Cocking an eyebrow, String thought a minute before responding. "I hadn't really thought about it that way but I guess I do. Dom, I don't get it. I mean I love Caitlin, the two of you are my family, but we've always had our own things going on in our lives and it's worked out well. "

Shaking his head, Dom reached over and grabbed another beer out of the cooler that sat beside him. "No kid, that's not exactly right. **You've** always had your own thing going and then when you didn't you just grew accustomed to Cait always being there to pick up the slack. "

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, Dom?" Hawke asked not liking the turn this conversation seemed to be taking.

"Look, String, Cait would kill me if she knew what I was about to tell you but I think you need to hear it." Dom said as he returned the younger man's stare. "And you're going to sit right there and listen for a change."

"I think I liked this night better when we were both being silent," Hawke mumbled as he removed his stare from Dom and focused back on the fire in front of him.

"String, it's about time you got your head out of your tail rotor and started paying attention. For two years, that pretty little redhead of ours has done nothing but try to get your attention and all you do is treat her like some kid sister and then turn around and attach yourself to some woman of the week to occupy your time. Well, guess what? She's had enough of waiting and has decided that maybe a little turnabout is fair play and has moved on. And now that she has, you're going to sit here and get all jealous? Well, I'm sorry kid, it just doesn't work that way!" Dom rarely spoke to his surrogate son In a raised voice but as he spoke, he could feel his Italian passion beginning to flare.

"And what I really don't get, String," Dom said as he continued on the roll he was on, "is why you keep denying how you feel about Caitlin? It's obvious to the whole world, except for you two stubborn kids, that you're in love with her. Why can't you just admit it and make everyone happy for God's sake? Mamma Mia! I'm exhausted just watching you two keep circling each other, each one afraid to make the first move. Well, let me tell you something, String. You better do something quick or you're going to lose that girl forever and if she leaves because you were too scared to let her know how you feel, I'm going to be one angry Italian! Hmmph!" Dom finished his diatribe and sat back, surprised at all that had come out. They were all things that had obviously needed to be said for a long time and while he didn't regret saying them, he had to admit he was a little worried about how String would react.

For several minutes, Hawke didn't say anything. He wasn't sure whether he was angry or just embarrassed that Dom had nailed his feelings so acutely and then laid them out there in the open for him to have to accept or deny. Hawke didn't like feeling cornered but it was kind of the feeling he had right now, even if he did have to admit that it was his own damn actions that had backed him into that corner in the first place.

While there was no denying that Hawke had fallen in love with Caitlin somewhere along the line, the thing that did surprise him was that Dom said that Caitlin had been waiting on him? Could he have been so stubborn, so worried about hiding his own feelings that he had failed to see the full extent of hers? Thinking back, obvious signs began to become clear to him: The way she had looked at him when he recovered from the antidote at Horn's compound, her vow to get revenge on Angelica Horn, the looks she had shot him when he was saying goodbye to Inge Janek. And there had been even more demonstrative examples too: the way she had kissed him after the ordeal with Ken Sawyer, the way she always allowed him to put an arm around her, even the way she had lost herself in that first kiss they had done for the movie cameras. _"Have I been so jaded by Gabrielle and the dangers of our Airwolf missions that I've chosen to completely ignore what was right in front of me the whole time? Have I chased Caitlin away because of my own fears?"_

"String?" Dom asked cautiously when he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Dom, I've been a fool." String stated quietly.

"No, kid," Dom said as he reached over and patted String on the shoulder. "You've just been scared. I get that and I think that deep down, Caitlin does too. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No, it's exactly what I needed," String said as he stood and started to kick dirt on the fire to put it out. "And, maybe, if I'm lucky it's not too late to do something about it."

Dom stood as a large grin began to form on his face. "You got something in mind?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to need your help. You up for it?"

"Anything, kid! You just name it. Let's get our girl back where she belongs, huh?"

"Yeah, let's," String said as he flashed Dom one of his rare smiles.

_TBC…_

_A/N: So any ideas on what Hawke has up his sleeve? Next chapter we'll find out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Turnabout's Fair Play**_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the weekend passed quickly for Dom and String as they put the details of Hawke's plan into place. By Sunday afternoon, they had everything as ready as they possibly could.

"You really think this is going to work, Dom? What if she won't come?" Hawke asked in an uncharacteristically nervous tone as he fidgeted with the embers in the fireplace of the cabin.

"Relax, String, it's all been set up perfectly. She'll be there," Dom said as he chuckled at Hawke's emotional state. "Boy, you are as nervous as a groom at a shotgun wedding. Take a deep breath, it'll all be fine as long as you just stick to your plan."

"I don't know, Dom. What if…"

"Nope, no what if's," Dom directed the younger man. "Remember, it's Cait. She already loves you so you've got this thing half licked already. Just tell her how you feel, String…that's all you have to do."

Cocking an eyebrow at Dom, a slight smile crossed Hawke's face. "That's all, huh? I haven't been able to do it for two years, what makes you think it's so easy now?"

"Because, you've finally realized it's what you really want. And I know you, String, once you want something you don't stop until you get it. For once that famous stubborn streak of yours is actually going to come in handy!"

"I hope so, Dom." Heading out the door of the cabin, the two walked the path towards the pier where the Stars and Stripes Santini Air helicopter was parked. Both pilots climbed into the chopper and hooked up their headphones and strapped in.

"Okay, String, I'll drop you off then I'll get word to Caitlin. You ready, kid?"

Nodding his head, String donned his sunglasses and took a hold of the controls. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Caitlin was exhausted. It had been a whirlwind weekend of fine dining, dancing , movies, beach-combing and just about any other activity Kirk could think of over the past 48 hours. While she had enjoyed the time with her date, she was also looking forward to a little solitude and quiet time on this Sunday afternoon to recuperate before heading back to work in the morning. _"Maybe all of this dating isn't really what I wanted. I feel like there's no 'me' time anymore," _she thought as she made herself a cup of herbal tea. " _I better watch it," _she warned herself, "_I'm beginning to sound like Stringfellow Hawke wanting to be alone! Next thing you know, I'll be buying a cabin out in the middle of nowhere where no one can find me!" _A grin subconsciously crossed her face as she pictured Hawke at the cabin, wearing one of his white fisherman's sweaters and a pair of jeans as he sat in front of the fire with a book and glass of wine from his private stock, his dog Tet curled up at his feet.

"_Dammit, Caitlin. Hawke is exactly the reason you've been going out so much. I really need to stop beating a dead horse…it's never going to happen so get him out of your mind and move on!" _Sighing, Caitlin picked up her tea and headed to the hot bubble bath and a book of her own that she had waiting for her in the bathroom.

About 20 minutes into her bath, just as she had gotten good and relaxed, Cait heard her phone ring.

"Damn! It never fails. This better be important!" she grumbled as she grabbed a towel and threw it around herself as she got out of the tub and headed for the phone extension in her bedroom.

"Hello!" she grumped into the phone as she wiped bubbles off the tip of her nose.

"Cait? Everything okay?" Dom asked surprised by the tone in her voice.

"Dom? Yeah, sorry. Everything's fine. What's up?"

"Listen, Cait, I hate to do this to you but Archangel's got something for us. I'm going to ride back to The FIRM with Michael but he wants you and String to meet us over there with The Lady. Can you get to The Lair? String's already on the way."

"I guess this can't wait until tomorrow, huh?" Cait asked with a heavy sigh even though she knew that Michael never asked for anything that wasn't urgent or important. Already Cait was reaching for the clothes she had laid out on the end of bed before taking her bath.

"He said it was urgent. Sorry Sweetheart," Dom said in his most convincing voice as he looked upwards and mouthed "forgive me" to whatever deity he prayed to.

"I'll be there, Dom . I just stepped out of the bath so I'll need a few minutes to get dressed and then I'll head out. If you talk to Hawke, tell him I'm on my way."

"He'll be waiting," Dom said with a grin as he hung up the phone.

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Turnabout's Fair Play**_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

**Chapter 6**

Caitlin headed towards The Valley of the Gods in her personal vehicle feeling better than she wanted to admit. Airwolf missions, while always potentially dangerous and tricky, were also usually invigorating and exciting. Of course, getting to fly with Stringfellow Hawke wasn't too shabby either. That man was born to fly and even though Airwolf was the most technologically intricate and advanced helicopter ever developed it was if man and machine became one when Hawke was flying her. Sure, both she and Dom could fly Airwolf, too, but there was something magical when Hawke was in the pilot's seat.

"_If he would only care for me as much as he does that damn machine!" _Caitlin thought to herself as she drove along the desolate highway that led through the desert towards The Lair. _"But for Hawke, I guess loving Airwolf is safer than risking being abandoned by yet another woman or family member," _Cait reasoned. Dominic had long ago explained Hawke's "curse" to her, the one in which he truly believed that anyone he got too close to would die, and truth be told, she could hardly blame him for believing in it after all the heartache and loss he had been through in his life.

"_But why can't he see that I'm different?" _she questioned. _"Over the last two years, we've been through so much together and I'm still here. I mean, I can't guarantee that I won't get hurt or even die in some crazy accident but I can guarantee it won't be because of him. And who the hell is he to be the only one to get to worry anyways?" _Caitlin thought. _"Goodness knows there's been countless times over the last couple of years that Dom and I have had to sit back and worry about Hawke laying hurt or injured or captured or God-knows-what because he was too damn stubborn to keep himself out of harm's way. I swear he thinks he's indestructible, that it's the Universe's punishment to keep him alive while those around him die but one of these day if he doesn't straighten up, he IS going to die and then what am I going to do?" _Caitlin actually felt a tear escape down her cheek as the thought of Hawke's death filled her mind.

"_What if something happens and I never tell him how I really feel? You know, Caitlin O'Shannessy," _the redhead scolded herself, "_ all this time you've been waiting for Hawke to make his move, as if he's supposed to be able to read your mind but you've never really given him a reason to come to you. Sure, you've been a great friend, 'a buddy', but you've never really shown him how you really feel. Hell, even when he kissed you on that movie set, you threatened to bite his lip if he made a move on you. Real smart, Caitie-girl! Well maybe it's time I stop expecting him to make that move. It's not fair. Maybe it's time you sat him down and tell him straight out what's in your heart."_

Cait reached up with one hand and wiped the tears of f her cheek as a smile of resolution settled on her freckled face. She knew what had to be done. It might have to wait until after the mission but Cait was finally going to have the talk with Hawke she should have had a long time ago, even if she had to hog-tie him to do it!

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hawke paced the Lair, waiting for Caitlin to arrive. He really had no doubts that she would come, Caitlin would never refuse an Airwolf mission, but he just hoped she wasn't disappointed at what she found instead when she got there.

Looking around he was satisfied with what he'd done, not too over-the-top but it definitely got his message across. And he was pretty pleased with himself for thinking of doing this at The Lair. After all, it was The Lady that had first brought him and Cait together. Hawke would have liked to believe that he had been the only reason that Cait had come to California but he knew that her interest in "that monster machine of his", as she had so aptly put it, had probably been the actual catalyst that had propelled her into his life for good.

Hawke smiled as he remembered what Caitlin had been like when she had first arrived at Santini Air - Full of piss and vinegar, stubborn as the night was long and looking for her next big adventure with a bright smile on her face. She had seemed so young and inexperienced to him then. Sure, he'd been physically attracted to her but maybe that's why he had stayed away at first. However, while still head-strong and fun-loving, over the last two years he had watched Caitlin transform from a cute girl-next-door type into a very beautiful, intelligent, world-wise woman he would, and often had, trust with his own life.

Over the weekend, he and Dom had spoken a lot about Caitlin and Hawke was starting to come to realize that maybe she could be the one to break his curse. Dom had surely made a good argument by pointing out all of the numerous times she had been in dangerous situations only to get out practically unscathed. Maybe she really was his soul-mate. Maybe the Universe was finally sending him someone he could spend the rest of his time here on earth with…God knows, he wanted that.

Hawke's attention was brought back to the present as he saw a swath of headlights cut across the opening of The Lair. "_Well, Hawke, this is it. Too late to turn back now…"_

_TBC…_

_A/N: Okay, okay….I PROMISE that the next chapter all of Hawke's efforts will be revealed. I just wanted to get this little piece of what each of them was thinking out before heading to the 'denoument' of our little story. Thanks for being patient. Don't forget to review if you are enjoying (or even if you aren't). _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Turnabout's Fair Play**_

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only. _

_A/N: Mushy, romance alert! Just letting you know ahead of time in case you're not into that kind of thing…. _

**Chapter 7**

Cait pulled into The Lair but was confused when she saw no light other than a faint, flickering glow coming from the far side of Airwolf. Cait wondered if the generator they used to give them light had gone out. Sensing that something wasn't right, she pulled her 9mm from the glove compartment of the car before getting out.

"Hawke?" she called out, keeping herself partially hidden behind the open door of the car, the gun cocked down by her side.

"Yeah, Caitlin," she heard him answer as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Over here."

"Everything okay, Hawke?" she asked as she closed the car door and took a few steps towards the sound of his voice. Still, she kept the gun down by her side….something was definitely unusual here.

"It's all good, Cait," Hawke said as he emerged from the far side of the helicopter with a smile. Cait was surprised to see him not in the lilac-colored flight suit as she had expected but in a pair of jeans and a form fitting, red, pull-over sweater that just happened to be one of her favorites on him.

"Hawke? What's going on here?" she asked with surprise.

"Uhm, Cait…you want to put away that gun first?" he asked with a chuckle. He should have known that the redhead would come loaded for bear.

Looking down and realizing she was still holding the cocked weapon, Cait blushed as she quickly put the gun back in safety mode and dropped it in her coat pocket. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"No problem," Hawke said with a grin as he walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist. "It's nice to know that you've got my back when I need you."

"Always, Hawke," she returned with a smile, "but do you want to let me in on what the heck is going on here? I thought we had an assignment from Michael? Why aren't you in your flight suit?"

"Cait, I have to confess. Dom and I, we may have told you a little white lie about that," Hawke said suspiciously as he started to lead her over towards the far side of The Lair.

"There's no mission…?" Cait questioned with raised eyebrows. "Stringfellow Hawke, you better tell me what's going on right….." Caitlin started but lost her voice when they rounded the nose of the helicopter.

Stretched out before her was an incredible scene. A small campfire had been built and was evidently the source of the flickering light. Laid out beside the fire was a blanket with an open picnic basket on it that appeared to contain various chilled berries, European dark chocolates and a bottle of her favorite merlot. Two crystal wine glasses glistened in the firelight, each with a wild red rose placed inside of it and surrounding the whole scene were various baskets and containers of freshly cut wild flowers, the kind that Caitlin loved to pick when she was up at String's cabin. From what she could tell, Caitlin surmised there must have been more than a dozen bouquets.

Caitlin looked from the scene before her to Hawke whom she was surprised to see looking back at her with a combination of nervousness and anticipation. She wanted to speak but when she opened her mouth, she couldn't seem to form the words.

"Caitlin?" Hawke finally asked softly as he removed his arm from her waist and turned her to face him as he took her hands in his.

Looking into his steely blue eyes, she finally found her voice. "Is this for me?" was all she could think of to ask.

"Yes, Caitlin, it's for you," Hawke said as he gently reached up and brushed an errant strand of hair out of her eyes.

"But, why, Hawke? I don't understand?"

"Because, Caitlin, I've been a fool. Watching you going out with those other guys these last couple of weeks, having you pull away from me because I've been too damn scared to pull you back, well it's torn me up inside. I realized that I've been taking you for granted and I didn't want to lose you but I knew that if I didn't do something quick, that's exactly what was going to happen."

"Hawke, you'd never lose me," Caitlin said warmly. "Our friendship means too much. You didn't have to do all of this…"

Hawke could tell that Caitlin wasn't getting the full meaning behind his gesture. It was time to lay it all out in the open. "What if it's not just your friendship that I want, Cait? What if it's, well what if it's….." Hawke stammered almost afraid to say it out loud. Being more of a man of action than words, he let his instincts take over as he leaned in, wrapping one hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him. Bending down slightly, he placed his lips on hers, kissing her slowly and completely. He wanted there to be no mistaking that this was no kiss of friendship but one of passion and purpose. He knew he'd made his point when he felt her body mold tightly against his and she began to respond with a passion of her own.

Finally breaking apart for air, Hawke pulled back to see wetness in Caitlin's blue-green eyes. Reaching up he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Caitlin, I'm sorry…too much?"

Shaking her head, Caitlin leaned back in, gently touching her lips to his. "No, I'm not upset, Hawke, at least not at you. You have no idea how many times I've thought about you kissing me like that. But I kept seeing you with all those other women and I had given up hope that you would ever want me that way. I guess I started going out with those other guys because it hurt too much to see you kiss another woman the way I wanted you to kiss me. I guess it was my way of getting back at you…I'm sorry, it was a childish thing to do."

"No, baby" Hawke said with a smile, "it was exactly what I needed. Dom helped me to see that I had just been using those other women as a replacement for the one I really wanted…you."

"Really? I'll have to remember to thank him the next time I see him," Caitlin said with a grin.

"So you're not angry that we tricked you?" Hawke asked.

Caitlin turned around in Hawke's arms so that her back was to his front and placed his hands so that they were encircling her waist. Leaning her head back against his chest she sighed with happiness as she looked at all of the trouble that Hawke had gone to just to please her. "I think it's the most wonderful and romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me," she said.

Leaning down, Hawke kissed the side of Cait's neck sending a tingly shiver down her spine. "Dance with me" he whispered in her ear as he reached into his pocket and hit a button on a remote control causing the sound of smooth jazz to fill the air.

Turning back around Caitlin put her arms around Hawke's neck and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "There's nothing I'd rather do for the rest of my life, Stringfellow Hawke," she said as they began to sway softly to the music. Being held in String's arms, after all this time, was the best feeling she'd ever had.

"Actually, there are a few other things I can think of doing but all in time…" Hawke said with a mischevious grin. "You know, Dom said we could both have tomorrow off. How do you feel about spending the night with The Lady and a certain pilot?"

Meeting Hawke's hungry gaze with one of her own, Caitlin smiled a Cheshire grin. "Remind me again how much I need to thank Dom the next time I see him," she said as she leaned in and showed Hawke just what a good idea she thought it was….

_The End!_


End file.
